Let the Pendulum Stop
by Salazar Marvolo
Summary: Ichigo takes Yoruichi's place and saves Kisuke, Tessai and the Vizard from the Central 46. Time Travel. Part of UraIchi Week 2019


**Summary: Part of the UraIchi week 2019. Prompt Day 1 & Day 6 mix: Time travel & ****"Get out of the city tonight. I'm burning it to the ground."**

**A/N: I worte this literally in one day...I hope you like it. **

* * *

"_It's the only way, Ichigo." Kisuke tried to reason, despair entering his voice as all the other man did was throw him a furious glace. _

"_Like hell it is!" Ichigo yelled back. _

"_Don't you think I've tried other ways? Other scenarios?! This is the only way to stop this madness!" Kisuke yelled back, his own hurt and the hopelessness of their situation spurring on his fiery words. _

"_Making it so that-what?! None of it happens? Ever?! Months of tinkering and this is what you come up with?" Ichigo screamed back at him, raising his fist and slamming it straight through the wall next to them. Debris and crumbled pieces of wall fell to the ground loudly, dust now covering him and Kisuke. _

"_Ichigo…you…please understand…it's our only choice…" Kisuke tried, speaking gently. _

_Ichigos shoulders dropped as a shuddering breath spilled form his lips. _

"_Why does it have to be this…?" He asked Kisuke in a small voice. And in this instance Kisuke was more reminded of the 15-year-old teenager he had first met, rather than the hardened soldier Ichigo had become over time. _

"_I…don't like it either." Kisuke mumbled, stepping closer and drawing Ichigo into a tight hug. _

"_What…what if you don't believe me?" Ichigo questioned quietly. _

"_I will." Kisuke answered without hesitation. "Not to sound arrogant, but I'm intelligent enough to tell if somebody is lying…Ichigo…I know…I know what I ask of you…I have done a lot of despicable things in my life…but I think this might be the worst yet…" _

"_Don't say that." Ichigo mumbled back, reaching out with his hand and clasping Kisuke's cheek gently. "You blame yourself too much, Kisuke. I swear if you could, you'd blame yourself for the rain." _

_Kisuke laughed softly at that, pressing a chase kiss to the inside of Ichigos palm. He drew back and pulled something out of his pocket. _

_There unsuspectingly dangling from a silver necklace was the culprit of all their problems; and the only solution they had left – the Hogyoku. Kisuke stepped closer and gently fastened it around Ichigos neck. _

"_Kisuke…what…what if I fail?" Ichigo questioned, reaching out with his hand and brushing it against the orb. _

"_You won't, Ichigo. I believe in you, you know. But even…even if you somehow manage to fail the first time…I know you will keep trying until you have succeeded." Kisuke told him, a smile on his face. "One of the instances your bullheadedness will come in handy." He added teasingly. _

_Ichigo swatted his arm lightly. _

"_So…you won't remember me." Ichigo said gnawing at his lip, the scar reaching over his nose and to the beginning of his lips tugging slightly and making his nose twitch. _

"_No…no I won't…I will never have met you before." Kisuke said. He slowly stepped closer once again and collected Ichigo into the fold of his arms. _

"_I wish there was another way…" Ichigo muttered into Kisukes neck, digging his hands into the cloth of his Hakama. _

"_Me too, Ichigo…me too." _

…

Awareness came back to Kisuke slowly. The ground beneath him was hard and cold, the pain in his back and shoulders and the residing tiredness in his limbs indicated that he had indeed spent the night sleeping on the ground of his laboratory.

It took a moment before the events of the previous day caught up with him.

Shock and anticipation coloring his face, he instantly sat up and searched the vicinity for Shinji and the other Captains and Lieutenants.

Soul-wrenching dread filled him as he saw his friends, hollow masks on their faces and unconscious on the ground before him.

"Tessai!" He called out to his companion.

The man lifted his head towards Urahara, searching his face for a trace of joy or excitement – anything that would indicate their work to have been successful.

"I…apologize. We-I have failed." Kisuke said, the words echoing loudly in the too silent laboratory around them.

"I understand, Urahara-dono." Tessai answered solemnly.

"I swear…I swear I will find a way to cure them. One day…" Kisuke balled his hands into fists and stared at the unsuspecting small orb sitting on his workbench.

With a sigh Kisuke pushed himself to his feet and walked towards the exit.

„Captain Kisuke Urahara, of the 12th Division! Kido Corp Commander Tessai Tsukabishi! The Central 46 has issued a warrant for your arrest!" A group on Onmitsukido surrounded him the second he set foot outside his room.

Alarm flooded Kisuke's mind as they placed Reiatsu suppressing shackles on both him and Tessai, roughly grabbing them by their shoulders as they did.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, a sea of Onmitsukido members surrounding them, enclosing them from every side. No one answered him. Gritting his teeth Kisuke resigned himself to having to enquire about the situation from the Central 46 directly.

He couldn't shake off the feeling that something had gone terribly, terribly wrong.

"What…is this all about?" Kisuke asked, shoulders hunched with exhaustion, arms drawn behind his back in handcuffs.

He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open as it was, stopping the Hollowfication – or at the very least reigning in the results to a manageable degree, had taken its toll on him.

The assembled members of the Central 46 were glaring down on him.

"Did we give you permission to speak?" One of them barked harshly. "This is an interrogation. You will speak only in response to our questions. Remember your place, Captain."

The arrogance rolling off them almost made Kisuke retch.

He had never been much of a political player, preferring his place in the shadows as a member of the Onmitsukido, or in his laboratory. When Yoruichi had come to him with the proposal of making him Captain he had almost turned her down. Only the chance of having a fully equipped place to experiment in had halted him in his refusal.

'_Interrogation…am I suspected of something?'_ Kisuke wondered quietly, casting a look around.

"I apologize." He said out loud, swallowing down any snarky retort he might have had.

"Where were you last night after midnight?" A gravelly voice to his right asked, contempt dripping off every syllable as he spoke.

"I was in the forest in west Fugai's sixth District." Kisuke answered truthfully, wondering if the interrogation was in relation to the things Aizen had done to Hirako and the other Captains and Lieutenants – it had to be.

It would explain why they were having him questioned, the situation was severe enough to warrant even Tessai and him getting dragged before the Central 46 in shackles – even if it was going a little overboard.

Before he could however relax in the realization that the situation would rectify itself, the next question was posed to him.

"Were you conduction your hollowfication?" A different, slightly sharper voice inquired.

Shock ran through him as if he had been electrocuted as the question registered in his mind.

'_What?!'_ He almost screamed aloud, biting down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself silent.

He opened his mouth to form a more level-headed reply but was cut off before he could form a single word.

"Were you testing the results of your abominable research on the Captain of the 5th Division and seven other Captain-class Soul Reapers?" The voice continued. Cold, yet goading him for a response. "Well?"

"Hold on, sir!" Kisuke bit out, indignation in his voice. "Who told-"

"You are not allowed to ask questions!" He was once again interrupted.

"Was it Lieutenant Aizen?" Kisuke carried on.

"That's twice, Captain Urahara!" The cold voice remarked sharply. "Another outburst and you will be charged with contempt!"

"IT WAS ALL AIZENS DOING! WE WENT THERE TO HELP HIRAKO AND THE OTHERS!" Kiuske yelled, no longer capable of holding himself back.

He was spiraling out of control. It was like a cold abyss had opened beneath his feet and was trying to drag him under. Here he was standing in front of an assembly of 46 of the most high-ranking Souls of the Seireitei, yet not even one would listen.

"That's so absurd, it's almost comical." The same contempt filled voice as before remarked, amusement now shimmering through his speech. "Lieutenant Aizen never left the Seireitei last night."

"What?!" Kisuke asked.

"Several Officers and a Captain-class Soul Reaper confirmed this fact! There's no doubt about it." The cold voice informed him.

Ice cold realization engulfed his mind as he understood: No matter what he said, they wouldn't change their mind. To them…he was guilty.

"No…wait-"

This time Kisuke was cut off by a Messenger, kneeling a few feet behind him on the ground

"Sir! We've discovered traces of Hollowfication experiments in the 12th Division laboratory!"

"It's settled." Somebody remarked. Kisukes heart was leaping out of his chest.

All he could do now was hope that they would leave Hirako and the others be. They had been nothing but victims to Aizen's experimentation. Surely that would have to amount to something? Surely the Central 46 would see reason in such a case, even if they thought him to be guilty of Aizen's crimes?

"Hereby we sentence you, Commander Tessai Tsukabishi to underground prison Shugo Three, for the crime of performing forbidden spells! Captain Kisuke Urahara of the 12th Division, for conduction treacherous research, deceiving and causing physical harm to a comrade, all spiritual powers will be removed from you and you will be permanently banished to the world of the living! Additionally, every Captain-class Soul Reaper which has been experimented on, will be classified a Hollow and treated as such!"

Enraged as the last verdict was spoke Kisuke lurched forward, pulling at his shackles. It couldn't be true. None of this could be happening. And why…why were none of them listening to him? "WAIT A SECOND-!"

_Wham _

The sound of the door slamming open prevented him from saying another word. Kisuke turned around as far as his shackles allowed, trying to glean a look at the person which had caused to interruption to their farce called a 'trial'.

Around him pandemonium broke out.

"Who is that?!"

"Who has given you permission to enter this chamber!?"

The members of the Central 46 sat up from their perches calling out for the members of the Onmitsukido yet nobody answered. Kisuke tried getting a feeling of the Reiatsu signature of the person but…he got nothing. Not even a sight indication of the persons strength nor their identity. It certainly wasn't Yoruichi since their silhouette was distinctly male. If Kisuke had to have place bets he would have surely thought that Yoruichi would be the one to help them out.

Before Kisuke could contemplate the mystery that was the man any longer he landed on the platform between him and Tessai.

The last thing Kisuke knew was a warm hand grabbing hold of his shoulder before he was whisked away.

"Capture them!" He heard a furious voice yell behind them as both him and Tessai were being carried away.

…

"Who…who are you?" Kisuke got out, staring at the man who had all but kidnapped them.

"…I'm Ichigo." The orange-haired stranger replied, granting them an arrogant smirk.

He was wearing a Shihakusho with an enormous blade strapped to his back. His hair was messy and falling into his young face. A long scar wound its way across his nose all the way to his lips. It gave him an air of danger that wouldn't have been there before given his young complexion. Kisuke's eyebrows furrowed as he searched for an indication of the man's division.

Maybe Yoruichi had sent him? But then again…why hadn't she come herself?

"I got all eight of them here." The stranger said, gesturing towards the heap of hollowfied Captains and Lieutenants.

"Which division do you belong to?" Kisuke asked before he could help himself.

The stranger snorted. "None. As if I would work for any of those guys. Ohh, don't take that as an insult. I just don't really like the C46 and since you guys are basically theirs to command…" He trailed off, shrugging at his own words.

"…Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you helping us?" Tessai asked, he had sat up and was busying himself with removing the remnants of the shackles used on him.

"Yeah, no need to thank me for that by the way." The man – Ichigo – said, raising his eyebrows at them. "And let's just say that I'm helping out a few old friends. Don't worry though, not like I'm helping that bastard Aizen."

Still unsure whether to believe the stranger but incapable of doing anything about it at the moment, Kisuke turned towards Tessai.

"Tessai-san, please stop time for us and the others. Create two or three layers of force fields around this area. I'll be creating several spiritual pressure-blocking Gigais for us to use." Tessai nodded before scurrying away to do was he was told.

"You should get out of the city tonight. I'm burning it to the ground."Ichigo informed them.

"Burning it…?!" Kisuke asked alarmed, turning towards him.

"The Seireitei has shown one too many times that it cannot, or rather _will not_ handle according to reason. Tell me, did they even listen to you before they brushed you off? Did they give you the chance to tell your side of the story? Or were they, once again, so far up their high horses that they couldn't see the ground any longer?"

The sneer accompanying those words was anything but pretty, it somehow didn't seem to fit his face. As if he had been forced to become someone he was not.

"But…burning it down?" Kisuke questioned, gentling his voice slightly. Trying to see reason in the man's unreasonable words.

"Don't tell me you are feeling any remorse towards them, Kisuke. They have been allowed to roam free one too many times. I'm opening up the entrance to the maggot's nest and any other underground prison and will let their 'dangerous individuals' be the ones to deal with them. I'll only tear down one or two other places on my way out – pinky promise." He said, mockingly holding out his pinky to Kisuke.

"…I can't say that I think opening the maggot's nest is a bright idea…" Kisuke told him, narrowing his eyes at Ichigo.

The other huffed a laugh. "I can't believe you had a consciousness back in the day. Quite refreshing."

"…back in the day? What are you talking about?!" Kisuke finally snapped, he was exhausted from spending the night in a futile attempt of saving his comrades, had been dragged before and convicted by a jury unjustly and now had to flee the one place he had ever called his home; add to that a cryptic and slightly pyromaniacal stranger and – to say that Kisuke was stressed was an understatement.

The stranger's facial muscles gentled slowly. Kisuke noticed for the first time that night, that his eyes were a swirling brown like molten chocolate.

"The future." He said softly, imploring Kisuke to understand with his eyes alone.

"Are you trying to tell me you are from the future?" Kisuke asked, eyes wide and unbelieving. "Something like that is-."

"Impossible?" Ichigo asked. He had grabbed something from his neck while Kisuke was speaking. Holding it out for Kisuke to see Ichigo presented him with a tiny orb lying in the flat of his palm.

The Hogyoku.

"…What does this have anything to do with time travel?" Kisuke asked wearily eyeing the orb which had caused most of their problems yet had managed to save Hirakos and the others lives.

"It has everything to do with it. This isn't a device which will allow you to tear down the wall between Shinigami and Hollow. That function is only what you _wished_ for it to do. Do you understand?" Ichigo asked.

"…Are you telling me that…the Hogyoku is somehow capable of…_granting…wishes_?" The skepticism on Kisuke's face was easily detectable.

Ichigo huffed and put the Hogyoku back around his neck. "That's what I managed to understand from your cryptic explanations. Honestly, it's like old age made you into a walking talking puzzle." Ichigo told him, giving him a slight grin.

"So…if what you are saying is true – hypothetically speaking – you and me…are acquainted with one another?"

A bitter smile wormed its way onto Ichigos face this time. "Acquainted you could say…" He mumbled, refusing to meet Kisukes eyes.

"If we are, and if you want me to believe you-."

His sentence was interrupted by the formation of the Jikan Teishi, which Tessai had erected.

"Thank you Tessai!" Ichigo yelled to the man kneeling on the other side of the cave in which they had found themselves in. If Tessai heard him, he gave no indication of it.

"As I was saying. If we truly are acquainted with one another, you should know something about me which will make me believe you." Kisuke said.

"Like what?" Ichigo asked.

"Anything I wouldn't tell a random stranger. A story from my childhood, a fear, my favorite tea-"

"Your favorite tea is black tea, not green; you only drink green tea as often as you do, because it reminds me of your mother who raised you until you were physically about the ago of 11.

She died by the hands of your father. You killed the man as revenge for what he did to your mother and made it look like an accident.

You are from the 28th District of west Rukongai.

Your favorite color is green, the color of your mothers' eyes.

You have a deep hatred of mirrors, as you see too much of your father in yourself – but personality wise I refuse to believe you are anybody else but your mothers' son.

You love to research and by joining the Onmitsukido you had the money and the ways to get your hands on better books and equipment.

After your mother died, you were alone but Yoruichi found you on one of her many strolls through the Rukon Districts. She befriended you. You became a Shinigami because of her and later a Captain thanks to her endorsement.

You are kind, but manipulative. You act driven alone by that brilliant mind of yours, seemingly without regards to the feelings of others…yet you blame yourself, hate yourself and feel guilty every time you do."

After this long rant Ichigo took a deep breath. Taking advantage of Kisuke's slightly flabbergasted state he stepped closer and leaned downwards until their faces were separated by all but a few centimeters. "Personal enough?"

"Y-you…what…how do you…?"

"How do I know all of that?" Ichigo asked him quietly. His brown eyes were boring into Kisukes, an emotion too tender for Kisuke to put a name on it swirling in the depths of them. "Because you told me, Kisuke. You told me all of it."

It was like a white, hot knife had bored itself into his heart. Heat blossomed in his chest at the knowledge that he had met someone whom he had trusted to the amount portrayed to him just now. But it was accompanied with something else.

Fear.

This man knew too much about him. And here Kisuke was not even knowing his last name. Not to speak of the last remnants of nagging doubt, biting at his consciousness.

"You should probably get started on those Gigais." Ichigo informed him mildly. "I'll keep a watch out. If I vanish for some time…don't worry. I'll probably be back to help you relocate to the world of the living before you even know I was gone."

"Understood…wait…vanish? Where would you go?"

"Just…warning a few friends to take cover before I blow the Sogyoku and the Senzaikyu up."

"Blow…up…" Kisuke mumbled incredulously.

"Only after I rip Aizen a new one." The orange-haired man said, glancing at Kisuke with fire dancing in his eyes and a determination in the air surrounding him that made Kisuke have no doubt in the man's success.

"…Good luck." Kisuke said, turning away and walking towards the group of hollowfied Shinigami. He never saw the gentle glance and small smile thrown at his back by the other man.

…

"I would have never thought that you would truly get through with it…" Kisuke said, staring at the man in front of him.

All eleven of them were sitting in an abandoned house, a cup of tea in front of them.

"Can't say I had a lot of hopes either…" Ichigo said thoughtfully, leaning back in his chair situated between Tessai and Lisa.

"You fought Aizen without knowing if you would win?!" Hiyori yelled, one sandal already in her hand and aiming at Ichigos head in threat.

"There is no fight you can enter and know with 100% certainty that you will win." Ichigo snapped back. "I just did what I thought was best."

"…you thought the best option was setting a bunch of criminals loose on the Seireitei and destroying the execution platform and the safest prison they had?" Shinji asked blinking at the man.

"Yeah, well! It created a distraction for you to escape and gave me the chance to fight Aizen without any interferences as the rest of them were busy chasing small fry. So, don't complain! I took care of all of our problems. The Seireitei is in shambles and they'll need a while to get back onto their feet. Enough time for all of us to make ourselves scarce and drop off their radar." Ichigo snapped.

"You just wanted revenge." Hiyori accused him sulkily.

"Tch, like you didn't. You're just pissed 'cause you couldn't have a piece of him before I was finished, you midget!"

"What did you say, you orange-haired monkey!" Hiyori screamed, both her sandals already flying straight into Ichigo's face.

"You heard me, toothpick!" Ichigo yelled back, snatching the thrown sandals and aiming them back at her.

"It's scary how well they get along, isn't it?" Rose asked the others quietly as they watched Hiyori and Ichigo have a row at it.

"Who's getting along?!" They yelled at Rose simultaneously.

Kisuke cleared his throat to get their attention once again.

"As amusing as this is, would you please get back to your story?" Kisuke asked, directing his gaze towards Ichigo.

Ichigo gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Yeah sure, where was I…? Ohh yeah, so after I met you guys and got my hollow under control Aizen kidnapped Orihime – a…friend of mine. We couldn't let him get away with that, so my friends and I infiltrated his castle – Las Notches in Hueco Mundo, to get her back. We were too late. He had used and studied her powers…and…killed her. She was only meant as bait getting us to enter Hueco Mundo, so he could slaughter us there.

Luckily Mayuri and you, Kisuke, managed to open a Garganta that got us out of there. Afterwards the war started for real. 10 years of constant attacks and fighting. We lost Karakura to him. Everything was in ruins. The three worlds, Hueco Mundo, the Soul Society and the world of the living were connected to each other permanently. Hollows roamed everywhere. It was hell…until Kisuke managed to utilize the Hogyoku as something else."

Here Ichigo threw a bitter little smile at Kisuke. "A time machine if you will. It would allow for one person to go back in time. It was decided that I was to be the one, as I still was the only person strong enough to fight him which hadn't seen his Shikai's or Bankai's ability. I landed my ass 120 years in the past, just in time to burst the little party you were having with the Central 46. And well…here we are."

The others watching him as he closed his eyes, no doubt chasing away the remaining demons accompanying his story. They knew that such things…left scars on a person. Especially if he had truly been only 15 years old when the war had started. To be confronted with bloodshed and murder at that age…it was sure to have left marks on his soul.

"…that's one hell of a story." Love said breaking the silence left behind by Ichigos tale.

Ichigo snorted bitterly, a smile on his face that was more weary than amused. "I can imagine that all of this sounds really crazy but I'm not a liar. I hated Aizen because he…he…killed a lot of people who were dear to me…It was the only option that would allow us to stop him while at the same time…preventing your deaths." Ichigo said, letting his gaze wander over the assembled vizard without hesitation.

"…I'm getting some air. If you have any questions let me know." Ichigo said before vanishing in a flash.

"Do you believe him?" Shinji asked the one question plaguing all of their minds as the orange-haired man had left.

"I do." Kisuke answered, surprising himself by the promptness of his reply. "We have no reason not to, he's only helped us so far…and…he knows…things about me he shouldn't."

The others broke out into small exclamations and chatter, speaking among themselves as to whether they believed Ichigos story or not.

Kisuke leaned closer towards Shinji.

"His eyes, Hirako, his eyes." He whispered to him softly.

And Shinji understood. He had seen them after all. Eyes of swirling dark brown, filled with wisdom, knowledge and horrors well beyond his years. Ichigo didn't have the eyes of a liar or deceiver, like Kisuke or Shinji did. He had the eyes of a child which had been thrown in over his head.

Shinji nodded at him and leaned back, watching the discussions around him with no small amount of amusement. He was just about to lean toward Kisuke and say something when he noticed the other man was gone. Huffing a laugh, he shook his head and took another drink of his tea.

…

"Is there something you want?" Ichigo asked.

"I have been thinking about the many ways in which to utilize the Hogyoku. If what you said is true and I misunderstood its entire nature…what I'm trying to say is…why not use it again?"

"What for?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Restoring my memories."

"Huh?" Ichigo replied ever so eloquently.

"I mean, why not give me the memories I have missed out on for the last 120 years. The Hogyoku should be capable of returning them to me." Kisuke said, as he slowly sat down on the edge of the building next to Ichigo.

"Why would you want that? Those memories aren't exactly happy, Kisuke. We both lost many people close to us." Ichigo said.

"…I believe you…But if everything you have said is true. It is my fault that the entire world entered a stage of Armageddon. And it is not fair to make you carry the burden of those memories on your own." Kisuke elaborated.

Ichigo shook his head. "None of it was your fault Kisuke. Aizen would have found a way to grow as powerful as he did, either way. You can't blame yourself for something that will never come to pass."

"I'm blaming myself for something you had to do by yourself because I grew arrogant in my search for a way of strengthening Shinigami Konpaku's. It is the sole reason which has led us here."

Ichigo averted his eyes, gazing across the town which was stretching out in front of them, their feet dangling from the edge of the abandoned house they were currently occupying.

"…If you truly want to do this…I won't stop you…I can't stop you…It is your decision, Kisuke. I have tried to stop you and I won't encourage you but…that's it…" Ichigo mumbled, staring at his clasped hands.

"But…" He added after a moment of silence. "Before you do there is something I need to tell you…" Ichigo swallowed hard and continued staring at his hands, wringing them slightly as he searched for the right words. "You have asked me before…whether we were acquainted with each other…we were…We were so much more than friends, Kisuke." Ichigo said, looking up and searching Kisukes face. Looking for anything that would resembled disgust.

"I figured as much." Kisuke said lightly, giving Ichigo a smile.

"What…?!" Ichig exclaimed, it was the first time Kisuke had managed to make him completely lose his cool. "When?! How?!"

"When you tried to convince me that we knew each other by telling me about my mother…and my father…I would never share this story with anybody lightly. An equal. I figured out we were equals that held great trust in each other then – I only figured out we were lovers from the way you keep looking at me." Kisuke grinned at Ichigo, his eyes filled with mischief as he laughed at the other's flabbergasted expression.

"Give me the Hogyoku, Ichigo." Kisuke said softly.

Ichigos face grew somber in an instant. Slowly he reached out and grabbed the Hogyoku from the necklace around his neck. He held it out to Kisuke, the orb dangling from the silver chain and swinging back and forth like a pendulum.

Kisuke held his hand out and caught it, stopping its movements. Ichigo release his hold on the necklace and watched Kisuke as the other enclosed the orb with both hands and closed his eyes.

Ichigo flinched back violently as a stream of purple Reiatsu pulsated from Kisukes hands and travelled over the expanse of his forearms before enclosing his chest and the rest of his body.

With a strangled gasp Kisuke dropped the Hogyoku onto the ground between them. He fell forward, Ichigos reflexed the only thing keeping him from falling off the roof.

Kisuke opened his eyes and stared at Ichigo. There was silence around them. Just as Ichigo wondered whether it had worked, Kisuke opened his mouth to speak.

"Ichigo…"

"Kisuke?"

"Setting the Seireitei on fire was never part of the plan!"


End file.
